Passé Composé
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: He was awoken from a peaceful sleep by some restless sounds coming from a room nearby. Checking to see if his wife was asleep, he quietly got out of bed and went to the room where the noise came from. 'Katie… it's two in the morning.'" Not really Jisbon, but Jane and Jisbon's teenage daughter. Rated K. One-shot.


**A/N: ... It's been about four months. I lost my FF fire, alright? Besides, I've been so busy with school that I didn't even have time to think about a plotline, and then when I did have time, I ended up with nothing on paper. Right now, I'm in Brussels for a five month internship at a hotel and I'm having the best of fun and I'm learning so much (especially French, which is the reason I chose Brussels in the first place). Last week, someone on Tumblr asked me if I had stopped writing FF, and I could only confirm that, seeing as I wasn't planning on writing anything anymore. Yet this little storyline came to mind now that I have three days off and nothing else to do for the moment.**

**So, without further ado ('cause no one likes ado anyway), here's my new One-Shot, totally silly and with no plot whatsoever, but I wanted to paint a small picture of the future for Jane and Lisbon.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sadly.**

* * *

_**Passé Composé**_

He was awoken from a peaceful sleep by some restless sounds coming from a room nearby. Checking to see if his wife was asleep, he quietly got out of bed and went to the room where the noise came from.

"Katie… it's two in the morning," he managed to say while sleep still clouded his mind.

"I know, just one second."

"That's what your mother told you at eleven. It's time to shut down the computer."

She turned around.

"Dad."

"Katie."

She rolled her eyes.

"I have to finish this, dad."

He approached her, finding her brand new phone in her left hand and her not so brand new laptop on the desk in front of her.

"What are you doing anyway?"

She paused, then heaved a heavy sigh.

"So I had this group assignment with Jane and Rosie and Jessie and Collin too but it turns out Rosie did nothing and we have to hand it in tomorrow and everybody is asleep except for Collin so now we have to do it at the last moment and-" She threw her phone on her bed with a loud groan. "I hate people."

"Now now, don't be like that. What's it on?"

She eyed him suspiciously, then merely shook her head.

"You wouldn't be able to help me anyway."

"Katie. How long have you known me by now?"

"Uh, my entire life? You're my dad."

"Exactly, so that's seventeen years of experience, counting the years where we had to change your diaper and feed you. You know there's nothing I won't be able to help you with."

She sighed.

"Fine. It's a French assignment, we have to talk about what we want to do after High School."

"Ah, French. Oui oui, cinq baguettes, Eiffel Tower."

"Dad."

"Fine, have it your way. I do know a little bit of French, though. I'll have you know, your mother and I went to France on our honeymoon. Among others… We'll get through it, together. With Collin."

_Several hours later_

"Et ceci est le raison pourquoi je veux être professeure. Period." He looked over what he had written so far and smiled, proudly. He'd always known he was a genius when it came to, well, pretty much anything. "Looks like we're done, Katie."

He looked over at Katie, expecting her to be as happy as him that they had finished this difficult assignment. Yet he found his daughter was-

Sleeping.

He smiled softly, brushing an unruly curl out of her face. She was a little bit of both – a little bit of fierce and no-nonsense, and a little bit of playful and cheeky. Honestly, it was the best mixture he had ever seen. And she was so beautiful, just like her mother in every aspect but with his hair.

He cleared her desk a little bit, putting everything in order so she only had to put the assignment in her bag, and then moved to put his little princess to bed. He put his arms around her so he could lift her. She wasn't the little girl from fifteen years anymore, and he wasn't the man from fifteen years ago. But he would gladly hurt his back if it meant his daughter was in her comfortable bed. Laying her gently in bed, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Bonne nuit, ma Katie. Je t'aime."

* * *

**A/N: I haven't lost the ability to incooperate my own life into my stories, I see. Anyway, please let me know what you thought, and let me know if you think I lost my groove, too. It will be very much appreciated!**


End file.
